Good Afternoon, Mr Phelps
by thebigianthead
Summary: This is a short AU story for the Stargate SG-1 season 6 episode "Smoke & Mirrors" where Jack is accused of shooting Kinsey, and it's crossed with the TV show Mission: Impossible. Added to this story and called it "Nothing Else We Can Do" which is also posted here.


Title: Good Afternoon, Mr. Phelps.

Category: General - Mission: Impossible crossed with Stargate SG-1. One shot.

No warnings except spoilers for the season 6 Stargate SG-1 episode "Smoke & Mirrors."

This story is definitely AU for Stargate SG-1 and takes place maybe a week or ten days after Jack O'Neill was arrested for shooting Senator Kinsey. Carter, Teal'c, Jonas and Janet have returned to regular duty and life at Stargate Command goes on. This is not AU for Mission: Impossible since that TV series was over and done with.

Summary: Jim Phelps is called out of retirement for another mission.

Disclaimer" I own nothing of Mission:Impossible or Stargate SG-1. I'm only borrowing a little of both for a few minutes. I made nothing writing this.

* * *

><p>Now in his early seventies and enjoying retirement, being called back to plan mission strategy and lead a team had been one of the last things on his mind. Yet here he was. After the button was pushed on the mini dvd player, the first headshot appeared on the screen and like an old friend, a familiar voice addressed the reactivated agent.<p>

Good afternoon, Mr. Phelps.

In three days, it will be revealed to the world that Senator Robert Kinsey survived the attempt on his life. At his press conference two days after that, he will claim success of an investigation to uncover a conspiracy against the United States Government and the apprehension of the ringleaders, who worked in key government agencies. Understanding that voters love a scrappy underdog, especially a hero who took a bullet, Kinsey intends to use those claims of success, and the shooting, to spearhead a campaign for the Presidency, and due to the secrecy surrounding the entire affair, and a clampdown of information under the umbrella of National Security, there will be nobody to dispute him. Framed for the Kinsey shooting, Colonel Jack O'Neill is being held at the federal lockup at Quantico until his trial.

Some of those involved are thought to be business men, believed to be in deep for the profit that results from selling and utilizing stolen technology, but due to lack of evidence, they have not been charged. It's believed rogue agents from an organization called the NID, a legitimate government intelligence organization so secret that its full name is not known, are involved, not just for the money, but for the opportunity to infiltrate and finally take over a couple of top secret military bases. One NID agent, Mark Devlin, has been detained, but it's expected that any charges against him will also be dismissed unless more evidence is uncovered. Scientist Dr. Brent Langham, also considered a suspect, worked at a top secret installation known as Area 51 before staging his own death in a car accident and disappearing.

The head of the NID and the Secretary of the Air Force have pledged cooperation, but due to secrecy and security concerns, you will be the only one read in on the details surrounding the NID, Area 51 and another secret base known as SGC. Your mission, Jim, should you decide to accept it, is to identify and then uncover evidence against those involved in the conspiracy, discredit Senator Kinsey and exonerate Colonel O'Neill. As always, should you or any member of your IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. This dvd will self destruct in five seconds.

Good luck, Jim. And welcome back.

[Player shuts off and smoke comes out. Mission: Impossible music plays and then fades]

* * *

><p>In my world, the 1996 Mission Impossible movie never happened, so none of them after that happened either, because Jim Phelps would never have been a traitor or a murderer of his fellow agents. Not a traitor. Not a murderer. No way.<p>

**This story is AU. Here's what happened.** Carter went to Area 51, but the mimic devices were all there, right where they should have been. Langham was traced through his medical information, but the address was fake so Teal'c and Jonas never found him. The second attempt on Kinsey's life never happened because he contacted the Committee and promised to keep his mouth shut. In exchange for not killing him, the Committee members would get key jobs in the administration when he was elected President. With Kinsey mum, and all his evidence suddenly gone, Barrett's investigation went nowhere. The bomb at Devlin's house never happened. He was questioned after his fingerprints were found on a gun that the shooter had handled, but he had a story for that and it had nothing to do with the Kinsey shooting. There was no evidence to support him being involved in any way. The NID could not link him to the mimic devices or to the Committee or to Langham or to anything else. In this story the evidence against Jack O'Neill is rock solid and he remains in jail awaiting trial for attempted muder.

Thanks very much for reading. Please review.


End file.
